Card of the Future
"Card of the Future" is the 1st opening theme song of Season 1. The theme is performed by the Japanese collaboration unit, "Psychic Lover x Suara". A English version is used for the English dub, which is performed by the same artists. As of episode 25, the opening is completely changed with new scenes. CD The maxi single containing "Card of the Future" and named after it was released February 19, 2014 in Japan. All copies come with a Buddy Help. It contains the following tracks: *1. Card of the Future *2. Now and Forever *3. Card of the Future (off vocal) *4. Now and Forever (off vocal) Lyrics English= (Buddy Fight!) These powerful deep bonds connecting us buddy, Ain't ever giving up, crush and build again, Break out your future card! Getting into it with our stunning moves yeah, Don't matter to us we can change the way it's done, coz we are, (coz we are), the irreprecible, Buddy Fighter With our flame we can burn up the darkness, the sun will shine on through, illuminate your soul, on we go,(on we go), we will deliver your call to tomorrow such fantastic inspiration moving into new territ-try I charge, and i draw, run as fast as the wind we're invincible (buddy fight!) These powerful deep bonds connecting us Buddy, Aint ever giving up, crush and build again (Buddy fight!) Meaningless fantasies of what the future brings, we dont need those goals, we dont need to dream (buddy Call!) blowing open the walls of the cave, fight on with all the great skill that you have this our never ending story, so lets do it our own way! Break out your future card! |-|Romaji= (Buddyfight!!) Katai kizuna tsunagaru Buddy Akirameru na! Crush and build again Hanate Future Card! Do hadena waza de kurai tsukunda Jōshiki nante kae chaeba ī Bokura (Bokura) mae no meri na Buddy Fighter Honō de yami o yaki tsukuseba Taiyō ga kokoro terasu yo Aso e (Aso e) kimi no Call todoke ni yukou Kisō tengai michi no ryōiki e to susume! Charge and Draw Motto tobase tomerarenai (Buddyfight!!) Katai kizuna tsunagaru Buddy Akirameru na! Crush and build again (Buddyfight!!) Tesaguri egaku mirai-zu ni Goal na de iranai (Buddy Call!!) Kazaana buchi kero Arittake no Skill de Fight Owari no nai Story kono-te de tsukurou Hanate Future Card! |-|Kanji= (Buddy Fight!!) 固い絆　つながる Buddy あきらめるな！　Crush&build again 放て！　Future Card ド派手な技で食らいつくんだ 常識なんて変えちゃえばいい 僕ら　前のめりな　バディファイター 炎で闇を焼き尽くせば 太陽が心照らすよ 明日へ　キミのコール　届けにゆこう 奇想天外　未知の領域へと進め！ チャージ＆ドロー もっと飛ばせ　止められない (Buddy Fight!!) 固い絆　つながる Buddy あきらめるな！　Crush&build again (Buddy Fight!!) 手さぐり描く　未来図に ゴールなんていらない (Buddy Call!!) 風穴　ブチ開けろ ありったけのスキルで　Fight!! 終わりのないストーリー この手で創ろう 放て! Future Card　 'English' File:Future Card Buddyfight OP01|1st English version File:Future Card BuddyFight!!!! Opening 2|2nd English version 'Japanese' File:Future Card Buddyfight Opening 1 (JPN)|1st Japanese version File:Future Card Buddyfight Opening 1 Ver. 2 (JPN)|2nd Japanese version File:Future Card Buddyfight Opening 1 Full (Lyrics) Full HD|Full Japanese version File:Card of the Future Psychic style Psychic Lover（サイキックラバー）|Full Japanese version (without Suara) Category:Song